


Pollinate (NSFW)

by sadwomananonymous



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Late at Night, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadwomananonymous/pseuds/sadwomananonymous
Summary: I wrote this in such a heated rush last night. 😳💓 A good friend online gave me a huge spark of inspiration, and I just wrote it on the spot. I never knew this was a thing until quite recently.
Relationships: Shoot McMahon/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Pollinate (NSFW)

The walk back through the deep, dark forest was a calming one for Shoot. He had been on a current mission to search for an unknown beast, apparently the last of its kind that lurked in pure darkness. He hasn't had any luck so far, sadly, but the night wasn't over. Shoot was growing tired though, so he figured taking a calming walk back through would do him some good. He needed to rest a bit, and take in some much needed fresh air of the trees surrounding him.

Suddenly, his whole body tenses. He stands in place, hand still tucked in his robe like always, but now, he grips the edge of it firmly. _Something was wrong_ , he could for sure tell. Shoot's temperature grew white hot, though his body shivered like he was cold. Which it was, but his body said otherwise. What was happening to him? Surely he was fine, he was just fine a minute ago. 

His rational thoughts suddenly grew so cloudy as his cock throbs inside of his robe, now fully hard and standing in attention. It was borderline painful. His heartbeat refused to slow down, pounding heavily inside his chest. Shoot couldn't really understand what was happening to him.

He was thankful that he was completely alone in the forest, that no one else would be able to see him like this. But when his thoughts immediately went to his lover, he let of a soft, needy groan to himself in the open air involuntarily while his cock throbbed hard. Shoot couldn't think straight. All he could think about was you, and he felt his body catch on fire at just the soft thought of you alone. He was aching. _Something was definitely wrong with him, and he needed to take care of it._

With a deep, shaky breath, he sends Morel a quick text that he needed to rest, that something came over him so suddenly, and he quickly made his way back home. It was a bit far, but he could make it. His body was determined.

As soon as he makes it home, he heads straight for the bedroom to find you there, waiting for him. You had already lied down for the night to sleep it seemed, only in one of his shirts and just underwear underneath, but already shot up, lamp switched on and covers thrown off from the sound of the front door opening and slamming so hard and suddenly. You thought it was someone trying to attack you or something.

"...Shoot? What's wrong? Are you--"

Shoot's gripping the edge of his robes for dear life, trembling at the sight of you. You always looked beautiful, but right now, lust was completely taking over him, and you looked breathtaking. Somewhat messy hair, his shirt covering your smaller body, wearing nothing but a lacy panty... He physically felt himself leaking at the sight of your bare legs peeking from above the covers.

"_____... I-I need -- _ah!_ " He gasps at himself twitching. "...I need help..."

"What's going on, Shoot?" You're worried, pulling yourself fully out of the covers, about to get up to go to him, and you freeze sitting on the bed at how he groans at seeing you. He was sweating, tense, and had a look in his lidded eyes that made your eyes slightly widen. 

He rushes to you, kissing your lips roughly, holding the back of your head to him firmly as he dips you. The heated kiss makes you yelp in surprise, but soon you were melting into him. It was welcomed, only pressing a hand to his clothed chest, but you were still concerned. You could feel his body shake under the touch.

After a moment, he releases you to stare down into your eyes, chest heaving.

"Something is...wrong with me..." His hand grips at his robe however tighter, aching to relieve whatever he was exposed to. "I...I think I got into..." He couldn't even finish his sentence, he was so overwhelmed by the feeling coursing through his entire body. It was much worse physically being right in front of you. But you watched as he, blushing slightly and eyes watering uncontrollably, hesitated on getting closer to you, standing beside you on the bed. 

"...I-I need you, _____, _please!_ " 

He had never felt so embarrassed in his whole life asking for help. _Yet again...he had never been exposed to a natural aphrodisiac before._ It was an unreal feeling, for sure. Shoot greatly hesitated about coming to you right away. He could have tried to get rid of the urge on his own, to not bother you by barging in from his work late in the evening. But oh, he knew that would not help his troubling situation. He was craving you, his body needed yours. There's no denying it, and Shoot knew that. The absolute and sheer need in his plea made your heart beat quicken, realizing what exactly was going on with him. You felt your face grow warm with the realization. You've heard about certain natural plants with sex pollen-covered flowers on them, but you didn't know they were _actually_ real...

"...O-Okay," was all you could whisper, nodding your head softly in reply. 

You stand up from the bed, and as Shoot watches you with hungry, heated eyes, you try to lead him to the bed gently. The touch of his arm from you leaves his skin burning. "Here... Lie down." He honestly just wanted you to lie down for him, he couldn't get over how you looked, but he tries to calm himself just enough to comply.

Shoot slowly lies down as you slide yourself between his long legs, beginning to undress him. You try to hurry your actions, tugging at the knot tied at the middle of his waist, growing a little more heated at his urgent state. It was difficult not to get lost at the sight of him, hot and needy for you, but you have to push away your horny thoughts whenever his hands shot up the moment you get the sash undone. He practically rips his offending garments away, leaving his long, hard cock flushed and aching as it continues to throb. His robe still hung from his good arm part way, leaving the left side fallen against the bed. His bandages ripped from his body in an attempt to cool himself off littered the bed, along with his boxers. You watch his cock for a moment, continuing to twitch needfully, and now you were aching at the sight of it. Aching at the sight of Shoot's whole disheveled state. He can't help to lightly buck his hips into the air between your bodies, desperate for any physical contact.

Normally, you would start placing soft kisses to his lips, trailing down from his face to his neck, to his chest, down his abdomen and navel, until you reach his midsection, worshiping all of his toned body and taut muscles. However, you skip all of your thorough pampering to lead your tongue to his leaking, blushing pink tip, to give him what he wants right away, and he chokes. When you wrap your small, warm, wet mouth around him, pressing the base of your tongue against the most sensitive part of his head to sink down onto him, his hips actually buck against you with a cry. You force yourself not to get choked on him all at once, but your body enjoys the raw sensation from it.

" _Sorry, sorry, sorry--!_ "

Shoot moans out his apologies quickly, but just as quickly, falls into the pleasure he's receiving from you, bobbing your head slowly yet eagerly, trying to touch him to the back of your throat as much as you physically could with every thrust of your mouth. You close your eyes and moan blissfully around him when he pets the top of your head, surprisingly tender and caring. Though his body shook underneath you as you caress him, one hand on his strong thigh against your head, and the other squeezing his tense and tender balls underneath your mouth.

Only so many more thrusts, and he finishes hard into your mouth. He groans lowly, choking out his sounds while you swallow all of what he gives you. The feeling of you _devouring_ him made his back arch. Even without this aphrodisiac taking over his senses, he adored you so much. 

It gets to be too much as you have to pull away, only to have him shoot a few spurts of cum onto his stomach, and some of it drips from your plush, swollen lips down your chin, not being able to get it all. The sight left Shoot with a shiver running down his spine, watching as you lick your lips to catch anymore. You're breathing deeply, almost panting at how fast and heated pleasuring him was.

His cock slowly starts to throb again, grunting at how he was still burning and aching so much.

"...Did that help?" you genuinely ask him, soft and kind.

"I-It did, but I..."

Shoot stops his thought as you undress yourself, tearing away your own clothing in need. He wants to take a moment to admire your exposed naked body, but you were already straddling him, kissing his lips before grinding yourself against him. He could feel how wet you already were, and he thought he was physically melting underneath you. He gave you weak thrusts up against your lower lips for a minute or two, until you gave him what he wanted. In the inside of his head, he _begged you not to tease him, not now,_ but thankfully it only lasted for such a small moment. 

You slide down onto him in one gentle thrust of your hips, and you both moan together in surprise. The feeling it gave Shoot left him so hot and drunk, all he could focus on was how amazing you felt as you were already squeezing around him tightly. But when you started to gently bounce on top of him, he whined at how sweet you were towards him. He needed you to go faster.

"Nhh... _You're going too slow..._ "

You thought you heard him say something to you, but you failed to hear it by how low he spoke. The sound of his voice, husky and deep, make you shiver pleasantly. His voice was heavenly. Hearing it so much right now was music to your ears, you never wanted him to stop. It was rare of him to speak or be so noisy during your shared intimate times.

When you try to ask him what he was saying or asking of you, you can't even get your first word out when he has you flipped on your back with incredible speed, spreading your thighs apart wide and thrusting into you roughly. As Shoot grips your hips for dear life, staring down into your eyes deeply, a cry is torn from your throat out to him. He can't help to grunt and whine over you. The feeling of this rough, desperate sex makes both of you overwhelmed. It was indescribable.

" _Oh, take me! Take me, Shoot! Take it--!_ " was all you could desperately whimper below him as he fucked you.

" _Oh, _____!!_ "

Shoot could only thrust into so much more until you were at your breaking point. When you were brought to your first orgasm, he could feel you fluttering so tightly around him, and he keeps thrusting into your now aching, dripping wet hole. You start to almost sob because of him now, very much overstimulated. But it felt _so_ , so good. You let yourself drift away in your own white hot need of him. Shoot finally feels his own orgasm come when he feels you squirting onto his cock.

" _I-I'm coming! I'm coming, _____! I'm -- ah!_ "

Shoot squeezes your hips painfully tight as he holds himself to your body, shooting heavy ropes of cum deeply inside of you. You couldn't help the cry you weep out weakly at how he filled you completely. It was even dripping out of you onto the mattress, there was so much.

Shoot felt himself calm down a little, sighing, and petting your stomach lovingly, until he felt the dull pain and burn of his arousal once again. It wasn't as bad as before, but it still hurt how hard he kept getting. His cock throbbed inside of you involuntarily, and you whimper weakly.

"Nggghhh, why won't it go away--!" Shoot moans painfully to himself.

"I-It's okay, Shoot..."

He stares down at you with shy, embarrassed eyes, face now fully flushed, and you give him a small, bashful smile. You bring your hand to his arm, stroking it soothingly and admiring his bicep.

"...Take me as much as you want. I'm all yours, Shoot."

That gave him the invitation to lean down fully over you, kissing your lips passionately as he continues to thrust into you, and he pants, hot and heavy. You wrap your arms around his back, clutching onto him with all your strength, your fingernails threatening to dig into the smooth skin of the back of his neck when everything gets overwhelming. You were pouring sweat, heart beating rapidly, and seeing stars as he continues to make you come again and again. He moans at the feeling of you, continuing to tighten around his hard cock this entire time, though you were past the point of being completely spent. 

Your face buried into his chest, whining loudly in desperation, trying so hard to keep yourself grounded by holding onto him. " _Shoot!_ Shoot! Come inside of me again, _please! I need it..._ "

"Oh, _I want to... I want to come again... Oh, please! I-I want to come again... Fill you up--!_ " It was the pollen talking, but him saying that brought you to your last orgasm after he loudly whined over how embarrassed he was at saying such dirty things.

Shoot's thrusts are rough and stuttering, but he finishes hard with a loud cry of your name, slowly fading into shy whines in the end of his release. He stays inside of you as he carefully kisses you, back to his usual slow, sweet kisses against your still swollen lips. You were so sore, feeling the raw, dull ache between your legs, deep inside of your soaked entrance, but you hummed to yourself at the feeling. Shoot would normally never be this rough with you, not unless you asked him to be reassuringly. It was a good aching feeling.

He carefully slips out of you, gently flopping beside you on the mattress out of pure exhaustion. His lower half was sore, a dull pulsing going through his entire body. His eyes were already threatening to fall closed on him, so out of it with his mind foggy and body spent. All Shoot could feel is you cleaning him and the bed both with a washcloth you grabbed really quick, tossing it away in the bathroom. When you finally come back to him, he feels you sneaking under the covers, wrapping yourself around him, and giving him a soft smooch to his cheek for a goodnight kiss. No words were exchanged for the rest of the night as you both fall asleep close together.

Shoot will bare his utter embarrassment and tell you thank you for everything in the morning. He could only imagine how sore you would be when you wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in such a heated rush last night. 😳💓 A good friend online gave me a huge spark of inspiration, and I just wrote it on the spot. I never knew this was a thing until quite recently.


End file.
